Street Fighter II
Street Fighter II is the second title of Capcom 's Street Fighter series, and is widely known for its legacy as one of the biggest hits in the Arcade market and the most influential title for the fighting genre in videogames. The first release was in 1991 in Japan, later in the same year worldwide, redefined the way fighting games was created and inspired many other series such as Mortal Kombat, Killer Instinct, Tekken, Fatal Fury, Super Smash Bros., and Virtua Fighter. Not only was the savior for the IP, which was in decline after the bad reception of the first title, but also helped the Arcade scene that was fading away, specially in the west. Has also the merits for growing players' interest in high-level competitive matches, and leading the creation of the Fighting Game Community (FGC). It was built originally in the first CPS board model (already successful with titles such as Ghouls 'n Ghosts, Strider and Final Fight) and later ported for many domestic systems; notable the SNES was seen as the home of conversion of highest quality at the time. This was stable until later revisions which were released in consoles like the SEGA Genesis and TurboGrafx-16. The first title was revisited many times with tweaks and additions, releasing in the Arcades and other platforms through the years, building that way a sub-series for Street Fighter II only (later Street Fighter titles also recieved multiple re-releases and revisions, but not as many). 8 official revisions exists until now (one upcoming), and some of them has been released on Nintendo hardware; Below there's a list of all the games in their original releases: *''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (1991) *''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition'' (1992) *''Street Fighter II' Turbo: Hyper Fighting'' (1992) *''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' (1993) *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' (1994) *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' (2001) *''Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition'' (2003) *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' (2008) *''Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers'' (2017) On Nintendo Platforms Among other platforms that Street Fighter II was ported over, not as many was so successful and impactful as the SNES, resulting that Nintendo systems turned the home for these line of games for many people. Sequels were highly anticipated and much was expected of each release. The legacy continued through the years with re-releases of old titles, as well new games being released for newer audiences: *''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' The story of Street Fighter II on Nintendo systems starts with the above mentioned high-quality port of The World Warrior on SNES. It is the top 5 best selling games on the console alongside Super Mario World, Donkey Kong Country, Super Mario Kart, and The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. In addition was Capcom's highest selling home console game until 2009, when was replaced with Resident Evil 5. This game success was the resposible for the inclusion of protagonist Ryu in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. This version was also released multiple times on every console that supported Virtual Console SNES service (Wii, Wii U, and New 3DS). *''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting'' Later Street Fighter II Turbo was released once again on the SNES. It is based on the Hyper Fighting title on the Arcade, but also carrying over some of the additions seen in Champion Edition, turning to be unique by its own. Is possible to use options of speed and mechanics seen in both versions and set preferences. This version remains exclusive for the console, but was also released on the Virtual Console along the other revisions for the platform. As The World Warrior, was highly well recieved solding over 4 million copies, and also staying among the Top 20 best selling games of the system. *''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' Super Street Fighter II was the first title released simultaneously on the SNES and the SEGA Genesis. Contains new playable characters, as well fidelity of the Arcade is much more comparable. The original title was made in an updated board called CPS-2, and the home console versions mimics the alterations of sounds and graphics. Even though is the lowest selling game of the sub-series on the platform, still managed to be on Top 20 with 2 Million copies sold. Naturally was re-released as many times as its predescessors on the Virtual Console. *''Street Fighter II'' The next title to be released on a Nintendo system, and the first in a handheld, was simple titled "Street Fighter II" for the original monochromatic Game Boy. It was mostly based on Champion Edition, with some elemens of Super. Due the limitations, the game suffers of a lot of changes and cuts, but it still faithful to the original source. It had special borders and color palettes when played through the Super Game Boy, and had Multiplayer support through both the Super Game Boy and Link Cable. It's very well claimed to be an excelent translation of an Arcade title for the Game Boy, but critcized by the slow speed and the lack of content. *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' After six years, a new installment in the sub-series is released for the Game Boy Advance; It is a new official revision, and the first of this kind exclusively on a Nintendo hardware. Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival is a remixed version of the original Super Street Fighter II Turbo, which was never seen on a Nintendo system. It has new stages, mechanics and a new playable character. It alters a little the formula of the original Street Fighter II, by throwing elements of later games, such as visual and sound effects. This title was once re-released on Wii U's Virtual Console. *''Street Fighter II': Special Champion Edition'' Street Fighter II': Special Champion Edition, is a SEGA Genesis exclusive released in 1993. Was once intended to be a simple port of Champion Edition, but was changed and has included all the content seen in Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting for the SNES, as ordered by SEGA. It has the ideal six-button layout as in the Arcade machines translated perfectly for the Genesis controller, and its one of the first home console releases of Street Fighter II that allows players to cancel animations of attacks. It was re-released on Wii's Virtual Console years later, with Capcom as publisher (originally SEGA) and supporting Online Multiplayer through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. *''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition'' The PC Engine exclusive port of Street Fighter II: Champion Edition was released for the first time worldwide through the TurboGrafx-16 Virtual Console service for Wii in 2009, published by Hudson Soft. It's a rather faithful conversion compared to systems of the time, having all the voice clips and effects from the Arcade, including the announcer lacking in the SNES port of The World Warrior. *''Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers'' Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers is a upcoming revision to be released exclusively on the Nintendo Switch. Is the first official main version of Street Fighter II in 9 years. It has two new characters, new modes (including Online Multiplayer) and can be playable with two Joy Cons separatly. It carries some additions seen in previous editions such the redrawn sprites from HD Remix, and Akuma having a Super Combo as in Revival. This is the first Street Fighter II exclusivity since 2001. New content and more information is yet to be announced. SFII TWW.png|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' SFIIT - HF.png|''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting''. SSFII.png|Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers. SFII GB.png|''Street Fighter II'' (Game Boy). SSFIITR.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival''. SFII-SCE.png|''Street Fighter II': Special Champion Edition''. SFII - CE.png|''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition''. USFII.png|''Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers''. Trivia *The Super Famicom box art of The World Warrior uses the same art of the original Arcade flyer in Japan, while Turbo has an original artwork and Super has artwork borrowed from the Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie; *Both '''SNES' and SEGA Genesis versions of Super Street Fighter II were released on Wii through the Virtual Console, with the latter having connectivity with the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection for online multiplayer. *Only in Nintendo systems were seen new playable characters in Street Fighter II revisions (Shin Akuma in Revival, Evil Ryu, and Violent Ken in Ultra); **Additionally, Nintendo is the only current platform house to have the exclusivity of two main Street Fighter II revisions; *A group of fans successfully have put Street Fighter II Turbo running on the Virtual Boy, under the simple name of "Hyper Fighting"; ** By this fact, the only Nintendo platform post debut of the sub-series that cannot play any Street Fighter II game is the Nintendo 64 (since the Wide-Boy64 and other devices to play handheld titles in the system are for development and press or simply unlicensed). *Many unlicensed Street Fighter II clones were released on the NES and Famicom (worthy mention for Yoko Soft's attempt). *Even though the Nintendo Wii had support for Arcade games on the Virtual Console, none of the original 6 releases were seen in the platform. *'Ryus trailer for his inclusion in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U and his banner on the official site, had "Here Comes a New Challenger!" instead of the usual "Challenger Approaching!". This is a nod from the staple of the franchise which started in Street Fighter II, when a second player challenges the person currently playing. *The SNES was bundled twice with Street Fighter II on Europe, once with The World Warrior and Turbo. See also *''Street Fighter'' series *''Street Fighter Alpha'' *''VS. Series'' *Capcom Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Game Boy games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Fighting games Category:Street Fighter Category:Street Fighter games